


Attack plan

by Aeris444



Series: The new accountant [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Gwaine needs to act!





	Attack plan

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread.

It had only been two weeks since Percival’s arrival at Pendragon Inc and Gwaine was already fed up with the guy. And it wasn’t even the guy’s fault...Not really.

  


The problem was Merlin. Merlin who spent all his break sitting in a corner of the lounge room and looking at Percival with adoration. Merlin who blushed and disappeared each time Percival was trying to just say “hello” to him. Merlin who was so distracted that Gwen from the design team couldn’t use her printer and Leon’s computer was shutting down unexpectedly thrice a day. Merlin who clearly had a crush but wouldn’t admit it.

  


That was enough! If nobody would do something, Pendragon Inc will collapse in just a few more weeks! So Gwaine decided to take the matter in his hands and devise an attack plan!

  


***

  


Gwaine watched with interest as Merlin crawled under Percival’s desk to find why his computer wasn’t starting up. A smile appeared on Gwaine’s face when he saw how Percival let his eyes roam on Merlin’s backside.

  


Gwaintastic plan: phase 1: check!


End file.
